Tomodomoni
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Durante la celebración por parte de los mugiwara del Hanami se vieron sorprendidos por una lluvia de cenizas volcánicas que se les pegaron afectando, sobre todo, a Chopper. Robin le ofreció el tomar un baño juntos pero cuando este decidió bañarse con Brook, al negarse Robin a bañarse con él, ¿a quién buscaría para disfrutar de un baño conjunto? Tampoco sería la primera vez con él.


**Tomodomoni**

Desde que Nami indicó la presencia de la ceniza volcánica el asunto fue a peor puesto que resultaba imposible el evitar el contacto con dichas partículas, aunque tampoco es que hicieran algo al respecto para evitarlo.

―¡Qué repugnante!― se quejaba Chopper pasándose las pezuñas por el rostro tratando de quitarse el mal olor. Con su conjunto blanquinegro, imitando a una vaca, sus acciones resultaban mucho más adorables que de por sí solo.

Chopper se encontraba sentado en el banco que rodeaba el mástil de proa junto a Robin a quien Sanji le estaba haciendo entrega de su taza de kouhii. Taza de té que ya le había entregado a Brook, allí de pie junto a ellos, mientras que Zoro se encontraba sentado sobre el césped de cubierta con las piernas cruzadas mientras repasaba la hoja de Sandai Kitetsu golpeándolo con su uchiko luego de haberle retirado el aceite viejo en primer lugar.

―La ceniza se te metió en el pelo, ¿verdad?― constató Robin sin apartar la vista del líquido oscuro y caliente que llenaba su taza y cuyo aroma la embriagaba―. Vamos a bañarnos juntos luego― le propuso Robin volviendo su atención a su joven nakama.

Por supuesto que semejante invitación tuvo su esperada reacción por parte de los dos nakama presentes y pertenecientes al excelso grupo de hentai que tenían a bordo.

―¿Baño?― a Sanji se le saldría el corazón por su ojo.

―¿Juntos?― Brook estaba a punto de perder el sentido de la impresión.

Gritaron al unísono Sanji y Brook todo emocionados ante la posibilidad, por muy remota que pudiera ser, de poder compartir también ellos un baño con Robin.

―Hoy no es el día del baño― le recordó Chopper sin poder evitar seguir frotándose el pelaje de su rostro―; pero lo voy a tomar, esto es muy desagradable― añadió viendo para Robin quien le dedicó una tierna sonrisa por los problemas que le estaba causando su pelaje en esta situación. Claro que cuando Chopper cerró los ojos, mientras se frotaba el rostro, Robin sonrió con dulzura ante la inocencia actitud de su pequeño nakama.

En cambio había otros nakama que lindaban por el otro extremo en su manera de ser y actuar. Brook era uno de ellos.

―¿También puedo ir al baño juntos?― le preguntó un sobreexcitado Brook casi pegándole su cara, aunque siendo solamente huesos resultaba algo irónico llamar cara a la parte frontal de su calavera, al propio rostro de Chopper que se vio más asustado por las ganas que ponía Brook que por su aspecto, acostumbrado ya a él―. ¿Puedo?― era increíble ver a Chopper asustándose de aquella manera con Brook―. ¡Véase, mi cara también es asquerosa!― le dijo Brook señalándose su cura y cuando se echó hacia atrás parecía ser que Chopper iba a poder calmarse, como así ocurrió durante el escaso segundo en el que Brook mantuvo las distancias―. Yoho… Yohohoho…― se reía Brook casi fuera de sí.

―Yohohoho…― su risa se tornó llanto, con lágrimas incluidas, cuando el propio Brook fue consciente de lo que estaba diciendo. Pues, aunque solamente fuera huesos y por tanto carecía de corazón, eso no le quitaba sus sentimientos.

―No te sientas mal por lo que tú mismo dijiste― le trató de consolar Sanji viendo a su nakama tirado en cubierta a cuatro patas llorando.

―No― sentenció Robin inconmovible ante el pesar de Brook apartando su mirada para el frente cerrando los ojos.

Aquello fue la puntilla para Brook que se cayó de cara sobre el césped para impresión de Chopper que paseaba su mirada de Robin, y su inamovible negación, a Brook y su lamentable estado.

―¿Eeeeh?― Chopper no se lo podía creer, ¿cómo podía ser tan fría y distante Robin con un nakama? Si incluso se había puesto a beber su kouhii como si no hubiera sucedido nada―. Brook― le dijo poniéndose en pie sobre el banco―, ¡Puedes bañarte conmigo, Brook!

―¡Te adoro, Chopper!― le agradeció Brook mientras Sanji subió las escaleras que llevaban hasta el timón, donde se encontraban Nami y Usopp sentados en las escaleras de la cabeza de proa del Sunny.

Zoro dejó de usar uchiko y se llevó la mano a la cabeza para rascarse un poco el pelo, con el extremo alargado del uchiko, emitiendo un sonido de profunda meditación que mudó a una de sorpresa cuando sintió aquellos finos y largos dedos pasearse por entre su cabello acariciándoselo con suma delicadeza.

―También deberías pensar en lavarte el pelo, Zoro― le aconsejó Robin antes de darse la vuelta y encarar para las escaleras que llevaban al timón donde se estaban reuniendo todos sus nakama.

―Hoy no me toca bañarme― le recordó, aunque fuera un dato innecesario puesto que era algo que Robin conocía de sobra―. Pero Chopper tiene razón, es asqueroso como te queda el pelo.

Robin se detuvo al pie de las escaleras y volvió el rostro para mirar a Zoro.

―Recientemente me he quedado sin pareja de baño, ¿qué te parece, Zoro? ¿Podríamos bañarnos juntos?

Poniéndose en pie envainó a Sandai Kitetsu y se acercó con paso seguro hacia las escaleras donde se encontraba Robin.

―¿Tú me frotas la espalda y yo te froto la tuya?― sugirió Zoro.

―Para empezar― le replicó volviéndose y empezando a subir los escalones hasta que una mano agarrándola de la muñeca la instó a detenerse.

―¿Y para terminar?― le preguntó Zoro pues con Robin había que ir con una buena planificación por delante si no querías acabar con inesperadas sorpresas por su parte―. Seguro que tienes algo en mente.

―Hay mucho más que podemos frotarnos― con un giro de muñeca Robin se libró del agarre de Zoro al mismo tiempo que ella le agarró su muñeca devolviéndole el gesto, para luego llevarle la mano a su cadera para ir subiéndola por la escasa tela de su minishort y pasarla por debajo de su jersey azul oscuro donde el cálido contacto de su vientre empezó a prender el fuego del deseo en el kenshi. Fuego que pronto estaría a punto de consumirlos a ambos cuando sus dedos rozaron el encaje del sujetador que llevaba puesto Robin―… y eso solamente para empezar, Zoro.

Con esto apartó la mano de Zoro pero, antes de liberársela, se la llevó a la boca atrapándole el extremo del índice con los dientes para luego cubrirlo con sus labios y chupárselo ligeramente pero con obvia intención por su parte. Una vez logrado su intención de provocarle, Robin le liberó el dedo, y la mano, a Zoro para atraparlo en un sentido abrazo disfrutando del contacto de su pecho desnudo contra su rostro inhalando el aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de Zoro.

¿Y para terminar?, había preguntado Zoro.

_¡Eres un baka!_

―Pienso aprovechar toda oportunidad para poder acoplarme a ti, Zoro― le dijo susurrándole contra el pecho del kenshi. ¿Acoplarse a él? No podía ir por ahí diciendo esas cosas donde cualquiera, y por cualquiera estamos hablando de Sanji, pudiera escucharlo―. Me encanta como mi rostro descansa sobre el espacio entre tu cuello y tu hombro.

La sonrisa de Robin dejaba bien claro que había vuelto a pillarle… tanto figurativamente hablando como literalmente.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―


End file.
